Marik's Medication
by Vixen of the Shadows
Summary: Why Marik is the way his is.. What REALLY happend... Who knew that his insanity was created by crappy music and medication!


Marik's Medication

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything I don't own any kind of medication . except for the ones in my cabinet and I don't own simple plan or any other crap artist in this fan fic… because if I did they would all be dead >:D any who…)

(Quick Authors note: --' oh Kay this is some random crap I made up randomly do to some random screen name I made on msn messenger… any who here it is… oh yea take no offence to this it was a random fan fic ! I felt like making fun of these artists!)

So Marik Ishtar was listening to his CD player until his dad told him to take out the trash. Whole Marik was gone Ishizu secretly slipped in a simple plan CD. When he returned 'Welcome to my life' was playing.

Marik screamed in pain. "Ahhhhh! Make it stop!"

So desperate to make it stop he grabbed for the first thing grabable. JUMPER CABLES. It was only a little while after he grabbed them did he realize he didn't have a car! So instead he uses his tits. Then Marik mixed up the cables and attached the red cable to the black wire and the black cable to the red wire. It sent an electric shock into his body and burned threw the skin. Marik has now been left with two holes in his nipple.

He couldn't show Ishizu, she would tell the whole school. Just like the last time when he found his way in to her jewelry box and couldn't take the big gold earrings off. So he was stuck with sissy earrings in his ear… FOREVER!

So he decided he had to figure a way to cover up the holes. Finally he figured out that nipple rings would work and plus they were sexy. SO he went to the tattoo store to pick some sexy nipple rings. The tattoo dude said he would sell them for $10.00 if Marik let him practice tattooing on him. Marik was a good boy and would normally say no, however the nipple rings were $40.00 and he only brought $15.00.

So he thought, "what the hell, I've always wanted one."

So he picked out his back. The tattoo dude had a masters degree in art. But a doctors degree in ancient Egyptian tattooing. So he picked the one that would hurt the most. Marik took his pain killers that morning so he didn't feel the heated knife carve in to his back. But when he got home he realized he forgot his shirt!

Now what do you think his father would say? Well what any father would say when their son gets their nipples pierced and their back tattooed… And besides he was emotionally damaged because Mr. Ishtar was going to do it for his birthday…. Any who! He said: "RASHID GET ME THE LEG WAX!"

So Rashid got him the wax and Mr. Ishtar waxed him from head to toe. Marik was pissed like a poodle when you take its bow. His dream of being a gorilla like Tarzan was over! Marik let out an angry scream and his hair grew out (only on his head )

"RASHID! Get me the hair gel!" Marik ordered.

Then he gelled his hair like his second idol… Goku! He also stole Ishizu's boyfriend's voice changer. When Marik took his Vitamins today they weren't really his vitamins… Because Ishizu's boyfriend's brother, switched them with steroids so Marik was very veins were popping out!

Mr. Ishtar was scared. He nearly pissed in his new Abercrombie robes! He grabbed his rod but Marik grabbed it first. You see the rod resembled an ax and Marik REALLY wanted to cut down a tree so he ran towards the exit. Marik's father tried to stop him. But Marik never took his hormone balance pill so he got mad and kicked poor Mr. Ishtar in the treasure box!

Marik ran up 1,684 stairs until he got to the top. But he also forgot to take his A.D.D pills so he forgot why he was up there. Confused, he walked down the steps. Finally he remembered again so he ran up 264 stairs to cop a tree down. But too bad for Marik he was in Egypt's deserts! They have to trees! Marik was mad so he ran all the way to town. There was a dude there with a leather thong on and a motorcycle. Marik gave the guy a cow weggie and stole his bike. He road until he got to some random place in Africa where a band of guys had their sisters put in crappy artists like, Good Charlotte and Avril Laugivne and tried to destroy it with jumper cables and now have nipple rings. They started a nipple ring club called Rare hunters. They are now a motorcycle gang who runs over 5,000 year old pharaohs.

Rate and review and I'll make a sequal .


End file.
